


The Beast In Your Eyes

by TinyPaper



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Swing Set, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPaper/pseuds/TinyPaper
Summary: There were always two figures sitting idly by the the swing set at the old, abandoned playground, as though the world was theirs.( This story is up to your interpretation of their relationship. It could be Stosuh if you want it to be or not :D )[ COMPLETED ]
Relationships: Hosuh Lee & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Kudos: 22





	The Beast In Your Eyes

If you've lived around the neighborhood long enough, you'd be aware of the old and unoccupied playground that was left abandoned at the corner of the street where it was once a place oftenly filled with children's laughter and giddy antics. Sadly, ever since the new re-opening of the upgraded playground that was relocated to a much more friendlier side of the neighborhood, the place was left untouched and unwanted by the public. As tragic as it may seem, most adults have found it unsettling for the place to be used by their children; knowing that their children could play on a much more safer environment. 

What was left now was a broken, rather depressing sight.

The plastic slide that kids would often enjoy climbing up from despite the obvious pull of gravity was now decorated in inappropriate graffiti and vandalised holes the size of dinner plates. The seats that once belonged to the seesaws have mysteriously went missing as the metal springs was slowly rusting away; being eaten away by time. The only somewhat usable part of the playground was the swing sets that would creek in protest at the slightest of movements.

It had came to a point that most adults would warn their children to never set foot on those grounds in fear that there may get caught in unwanted situations as there had been sightings of a few sketchy individuals sitting idly by. Little did they know of the hidden secret within the unwanted grounds.

If you were brave enough to walk by the remote playground, you could sporadically find a pair casually swinging by the swing sets as though the world was never there. Two boys unnerved by the eerie silence, merrily enjoying one another's presence like they always would. This was the place they hid away from peeping eyes to be themselves, without anyone to judge or belittle their relationship. To them, the murky atmosphere only better helped in camouflaging the beautiful, colourful glow that some others just couldn't seem to understand.

-

Ashen grey clouds floated overhead as two figures could be seen sitting around the swing sets. A boy with magnificently striking, spiky lilac hair was swinging back and forth on the rusted swing; feet kicking the air in effort to swing it further upwards. Whilst, the other merely moved a few inches upwards; his soft snow white hair draped barely over his ears and eyebrows as he eyed his companion in adoration.

The carefree, relaxed expression his friend wore gave him peace as he continued sketching away on his notebook; getting as much he could get without pulling the boy's attention. This proved meaningless as the purple haired boy looked over at the other's unnecessary concentration.

"Whatcha drawing there ?" he asked with a toothy grin.

"Oh, uh-"

Before Hosuh could even reply, Stephen jumped off the swing set; his feet making a perfect landing on the cracked concrete floor with a satisfying 'thump'. He then walked over to where the older was sitting and looked over to peek at the drawing. To his surprise, he found a rather accurate picture of himself being finely lined. 

"Hey, that looks pretty good !" 

The other could only blush at the compliment with a whispered thank you as he closed the book to look back up at the other. 

He never forgotten how beautiful Stephen's eyes looked under the sunlight. The evening orange-y sunset gave a dreamy like feel whenever he dived into those pools of deep amethyst as it danced a tango with the bright warm colour. The way the wind toseld his hair accompanied by the lighting gave him that wild, aggressive look that he oh so loved watching. 

He loved everything about the way Stephen looked. The wide grin he gave whenever he caught him fondly staring. The messy yet casual choice in fashion that he couldn't even imagine achieving. To even the small scar on his left eyebrow that was often shielded by the mesmerising purple locks. How people found his appearance rather disturbing was an atrocity for the older to hear. If he weren't as nice of a person, he would've hunted down every single individual who found his looks 'disturbing ' because for the love of him, Stephen was that much attractive.

" You okay there Hos ?"

Hosuh immediately snapped himself back to reality, not realising that he had been staring at his friend; a faint pink blush making his way across his pale cheeks. 

"Yeah, sorry, kinda zoned out for a sec. "

"Yeah, no shit you zoned out. What were you even thinking about ?" 

"Nothing. I just thought you looked cool."

"Damn right, Stephen always looks cool !"

And as glorious his looks may be, it was nothing compared to his vibrant personality. 

To Hosuh, they younger completed him in ways he could never think of doing. He was often shy, quiet and humble. Sure, it made him the nice kid but that didn't block the reality that he was a loner. For years, it was a given fact that he wasn't a big fan of most crowds and tended to avoid them to the best of his abilities. It kept him safe from most sticky situations but that said behaviour tended to pacify the yearning to rebel within his inner self. To most, this was a good thing. To blend in the crowd. To not stick out like a sore thumb. Towards himself though, it just seemed to monotone the already grey atmosphere life tended to push at him. 

He wanted colour.

Stephen had colour.

Without even asking for it, the younger male could draw out the colour within Hosuh that was begging to be set free from its cage. The thrill and chaos the other seemed to drag along with him was faith beyond Hosuh's understanding but he could never find it in himself to complain as Stephen satisfied his hunger for adrenaline. 

"Yeah, well don't get too over your head there kid. People still think you look like a grape."

"Hey ! You're only 3 months older, don't you fucking dare call me kid. Also, it's not Stephen's fault that people have bad taste !" he scoffed as he stomped his foot down in fake offence.

And while Stephen gave Hosuh colour,

Hosuh provided Stephen control.

Stephen knew he tended to take things a bit to too far. Yet somehow whenever he'd realise he had gone overboard, the damage had already been too severe to even remotely fix. It had ruined several relationships in his pasts to which he was never proud of proclaiming. Which is why, Hosuh was a perfect match for him. 

Before he ever got to know the boy as he did now, it was already established that the Hosuh he used to know was by far, the most, vanilla human being he'd ever laid eyes on. In the first place, he didn't like the way people tended to avoid excitement. It was boring. Dull. Grey. You name it.

Hosuh, was Stephen's very definition of boring. He almost hated the way the small boy sat alone in school. The way he would sneak away from the smallest of crowds. He didn't like it. He hated it. Hated him. Made it all the more reason for him to avoid the boy in fear of catching some type of ' boredom disease '. At least, that was until the day he found him on accident at the back of the school grounds, spray painting the wall with graffiti art; with a beast in his eyes that shouldn't have been able to fit into such a small, fragile looking frame. 

From then on, it was history. 

Whilst Hosuh had the same amount of rebelling energy that deemed him worthy of Stephen's friendship and trust, he also had the logical mindset to stop when things went out of hand. No matter the time or day, Stephen knew that the older was ready to pull him back to earth and anchor him if needed. It was one of the things he loved so much about Hosuh. In both of their eyes, they were eachother's missing piece. Together, they functioned better than the most confident and the most smartest of people.

" Anyway, we'd better head back. It's gonna rain soon." Hosuh said as he looked up to the sky only to notice the previously white clouds had been replaced to a thicker, dark grey cloud.

" Nobody tells Stephen what to do !"

" So, you wanna get drenched ?"

" No, I'm going but not because you told me too."

"Sure. " Hosuh replied; sarcasm lacing the word horrendously thick.

The taller male almost wanted to think of a good retort but decided against as a clap of thunder boomed in the distance. He brought his hand our to Hosuh so he could him help him up to which was gratefully accepted.

"You wanna hang at Daniel's place ? I'm sure he'd want us to visit anyway. " Hosuh asked as he picked up his scribbled- out notebook, still keeping ahold of Stephen's hand.

"Meh, I'm down but only if he's got snacks."

They could hardly care if the world saw them as the oddest of duo's or an unlikely match that would eventually tear itself apart. It will always find ways to critique and pull at their hair but as they walked away from their little land of tranquility to which they'll probably visit again in the near future, hand in hand, they knew the wild animal within eachother will always find its way to lift itself back up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this quick one- shot. It's not my best work but I like it so take some fluff will ya ? :3
> 
> As I said in the summary, their relationship is up to your interpretation. Could be lovers. Could just be friends. Or even partners in the making ;) That's up to you. 
> 
> All ships (except Stephen X Gavin and Daniel X Elias) are respected in this account :)
> 
> Please show some love in the comments and kudos if you'd like. It would be really appreciated and it shows that y'all wanna see more of my work. 
> 
> Also, it would be great if you guys told me what you wanna see more down in the comments. 
> 
> Y'all are amazing and you should know that /(-3-)/ Bye !


End file.
